


Train Ride

by discoverylesbian



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoverylesbian/pseuds/discoverylesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru hates train rides, but that hate is out weighted by his hate for staying in Tokyo without Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> for Jessie :) <3<3
> 
> sorry it's so short

Haru hates train rides, but that hate is out weight by his hate for staying in Tokyo without Makoto, & you could never get him to say it aloud but he missed the twins, and maybe even Nagisa and Rei.   
Haru is grumpy and tired, Mako is sitting next to him so, so happy and excitedly pointing things out to Haru and the strangers sitting across from them.   
"Haru, look you can see the ocean from here!" Mako says, watching Haru finally move his eyes up from stating holes into the strangers shoes.   
Makoto knows it's too earl to expect a verbal reply from Haru, but he does get a tiny smile in return as Haru watches the waves roll in.   
Haru leans over Mako to see out his window, his whole upper body covering Mako's as he stretches to rest his head against the window.  
Haru's eyes are slowly drifting shut before rapidly opening gain, and, okay, he might regret choosing the cold bath over sleep last night.   
"Haru-chan?" Mako says gently.   
"mmm"  
"You can rest your head on me."  
"Sleep?" Haru asks.   
"'Course,"  
Haru slowly moves his head from the window and lays his body sideways to rest his head on Mako's lap.   
Mako threads his fingers through Haru's hair, fingers tracing circles over his temple.   
"Makoto."  
"Yes, Haru?"  
"Mako sleep too."   
They still have a five hour train ride, but Mako thinks he could sleep for at least four and, once asleep, Haru will sleep until Mako shakes him gently awake at the Iwatobi station.


End file.
